The Secret Revealed
by jennieed
Summary: Hey guys, so this is my first fan fic (oneshot) based on the recent episode of glee (4x14). I dont own anything. Hope you enjoy ! Please review! In this oneshot, Jake finds out about the kiss between Ryder and Marley... How will he react ? will he forgive Marley or will he break up with her?


"He kissed you?" Jake asked furiously

"Yeah but Jake I swear nothing else happened!"

"And when I thought I had fallen in love"

"Really?"

"Yeah well forget about that now"

Jake ran off, Marley tried to call out for him but he didn't respond

Jake was so mad. His best friend and his love of his life had both cheated on him and but he guessed that it wasn't bad to guess that they had feelings for him.

He sits on the bleachers. Look out onto the field can't help but think that Ryder would've been a better boyfriend then he was.

1hr later

"Hey stranger" Marley said

"What do you want?" Jake Replied

"Look I know you're mad but I swear nothing happened. It didn't mean anything Jake. I love you more than anyone else."

"You know what, maybe you shouldn't have dated me and him instead. Obviously he knows you alto better than I do"

"C'mon Jake you don't mean that." Marley said with a sad tone.

"Yeah I do. Go date him. Go do the things you love with him. Go be happy with him" Jake said,

"Jake I love you. You make me happy. I can be myself." Marley replied before Jake snapped back.

"I can't get past this. I can't do this anymore. It's over"

Jake runs off.

Marley left torn. Goes up to Ryder and sorts her head.

"Ryder, I know you did help Jake and know me better then him with what I love and what my hobbies are but I can't be with you. I love Jake and it's just going to stay that way. " Marley said when she walked up to him

"Look Marley, I'm so sorry. I really like you. I really do but..." Ryder began to explain

"Just don't make it harder then it already is. I love Jake and I can't help you anymore. I can't be friends if it's going to tear the love of my life and me apart." Marley interrupted.

"I understand, I'm sorry Marley" Ryder replied

"I hope you can find someone better." Marley said and then left.

Ryder sees Jake and walks up to him to explain as Marley overhears.

Look Jake. I know your mad and you knew I liked Marley "but... Ryder said

"You did it anyway, you knew I loved Marley, you knew that I didn't want to stuff this relationship up. You knew that I wasn't good at this stuff. I don't know as well as you but I'm trying everything I could. You just ruined it. Now you better leave before other bad things happen." Jake interrupted

"C'mon Jake. I'm sorry!" shouted Ryder.

Jake turns and sees Marley.

"Great you two go be lovebirds." Jake said looking upset.

Jake walks off down the hallway leaving Ryder and Marley in sight.

"Look Marley, it's either me or him. Even though you don't want to be friends, deep down you still like me." Ryder said angry

"I'm sorry Ryder but you know it's going to be Jake." Marley said as she rejected Ryder.

3 weeks later

Jake didn't turn up to glee club or any classes. Marley notices and goes to find him. Oh no, I've really hurt Jake. I have to make this work. Marley thought to herself.

She looked everywhere and as she was about to give up. She sees Jake across the hallway, both alone standing facing each other.

"Hey Jake." Marley said

"Hey. " He replied

"Look I know I've apologized many times but I just want you to know that it's you, it's been you the whole time and since I've laid eyes on you. Your the one I want to be with and yeah even though you didn't know me as much as Ryder. We can start over and work on it again, I promise you it won't happen. It shouldn't have happened. The truth is that I'm deeply and madly in love with you. There's no one I want to be with." Marley explained.

"Look Marley, I'm never going to he passed what you did. I never thought you would have done that but I guess Ryder would've been a better boyfriend then I was." Said Jake.

"Jake, who ever knew me better didn't matter. But why was it all Ryder that did every valentine present?" Marley asked.

"Because, being around you makes me nervous, I can never think straight with you, I was just afraid that whatever I had planned you didn't like." Jake explained

"Jake I love everything about you, whatever the present may have been. Just being with you in the moment is what mattered." Marley said with a tear slowly leaving her eye.

"I'm sorry Marley. Maybe we can fix this. Try again. Start fresh." Jake said.

"I'd love that." Marley replied with a smiley.

They kissed and walked back to glee club together.

The two began dating and were better than their previous relationship. Jake centrally forgave Ryder. He had found a newfound girlfriend named Lucy. The three of them were normal as ever with no other trouble.


End file.
